It's Something Beautiful
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: IYKG, just my first sugary one-shot fic of the two. Kag is depressed about the word ‘love’, and goes home. Inu gets upset from her leaving, and goes after her, but only to say something worth her knowing..


-  
  
-~- It's Something Beautiful -~-  
  
-  
  
"What could be better, than a nice hot bath before returning home?"  
  
"Eating that chalk-co-late stuff?"  
  
"Chocolate. And yes, that too.."  
  
The starry sky was spread out like a blanket in the sky above, twinkling beside the almost full moon, giving a small but warm tingle to your hands.  
It was fall again in Feudal Japan, and the red and golden leaves were tumbling down to the ground like weight-less feathers. But beside a small mountain cave sat an untouched hot spring, warm and relaxing steam floating  
above the water like a silver mist.  
  
Sango smiled as Shippo played with a leaf on the edge of the water, dunking it down a couple times and marveling at its beauty. Kagome noticed this as well while she piled her silky hair into a messy bun, with the lantern beside her arm glittering her hair. The girls took Shippo with them to bathe that night, not wanting to leave him in the care of a grumpy Inu- Yasha and a Monk marveling at the photo album of Kagome's friends from the future.  
  
The little fox demon, which was still in a trance as he played with the red maple leaf, looked up at the smiling girls.  
  
"What's love?"  
  
Kagome nearly slipped on the stone her foot was resting on, "W-what? Where did you ever think of such a thing?"  
  
"Well, Miroku was telling me that Inu-chan was in love with Kikyo before the Shikon Jewel broke, and before he met you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's cheeks turned pink as she turned her head.  
  
"But I thought he still hates her for thinking that he stole the Jewel?" Sango thought out loud, looking at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, he keeps muttering that under his breath when we're looking for another shard. It's pretty hard not to notice 'Crazy-ass bitch..' hurling from out of his mouth." She grumbled, imitating Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Were you just not listening to me?" Growled Shippo, "He WAS in love with Kikyo! But now he likes Ka-"  
  
"He doesn't love anyone, Shippo, he's just himself, and he can't love anybody if he shuts them out."  
  
Sango froze a bit and then started tracing her fingers above the waters surface; Trying her best not to speak her mind.. Especially with Shippo looking at Kagome with a hurt look in his green eyes.. Kagome slowly repeated those words in her mind, while a memory slowly came into focus in her dizzy mind: When they we're trying to figure out the Tetsusaiga's true power when Sesshomaru transformed into his form as a larger animal...  
  
.  
  
'Damn!'  
  
.  
  
'Be strong Inu-Yasha! That last hit did some damage!'  
  
.  
  
'Listen, you. It had no effect whatsoever.' He growled.  
  
.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, even if he was in a tight spot. 'But that's still your sword. I believe in your power.'  
  
.  
  
'You sure? Saying such a thing so cheerfully...I'm strong enough to survive this, but you might get killed anytime.'  
  
.  
  
She felt her smile wipe off her face as she looked down at her shoes, 'You mean.. There's no way?'  
  
.  
  
Inu-Yasha wasn't sure if he heard her response as his brothers growls filled his ears, so he quickly turned to the girl, and was surprised to see her looking as if on the verge of tears..  
  
.  
  
'D-did I make her cry?!'  
  
.  
  
Kagome sniffled.  
  
.  
  
'Don't cry!' He wailed.  
  
.  
  
'Should I laugh, then?!' She snapped.  
  
.  
  
'Shut up! What I'm saying is, I'll protect you!' Inu-Yasha turned around and held the Tetsusaiga above his shoulder.  
  
.  
  
'Geez, just sit there and watch quietly.'  
  
- . -  
  
"Kagome, you alright?"  
  
Shippo had swam over to her and sat in her lap with a frightened expression on his cute face, even though he didn't know what was wrong with her at that moment, it didn't mean he didn't have to be concerned about her.  
  
Kagome looked down at the fox," Oh, I'm all right, Shippo. Just thinking.."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh," she sighed. "J-just memories with Inu-Yasha."  
  
'He's always mean to me', Kagome thought, 'I mean, he's never showed me his emotions back.. why would he now?'  
  
"Come on, let's go back, I'm sure the boys want food."  
  
Sango groaned as she slid deeper into the hot pools of water, "Can't they wait a hour? This is quite relaxing." She asked, closing her eyes and inhaling the steamy mist.  
  
"You can stay here for a while, Sango." Kagome said while wrapping a towel around her waist, just letting her bathing-suit top show, "It'll be ready by the time you come back, you want to stay with her Shippo?" She asked while climbing out.  
  
"Yeah, Inu-Yasha still might not be 'dry'."  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
Sango opened a eye," What do you mean by that-?"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BRAT!"  
  
"Well,"Smiled Sango, "That answer's my question. Kagome can go back first, I don't feel like watching him eat gravel..again."  
  
"Well he's going to eat dirt when Kagome says 'osuwari', I mean, the only time he hasn't hit earth is when she pushed him on that bridge, and, well, you know what happened."  
  
. - .  
  
Walking on the frosty grass, Kagome picked up her shoes in one hand and her green and white uniform in the other. As the voices grew further back and the lantern by the hot spring's edge turned into a flashing dot, the wind began to blow which made the Autumn leaves rustle and crunch. Her hazel eyes floated above her, moving as she gazed at the treetops covering the pathway with stars behind the leaves, hiding. A smile grew on her lips; even the nature could bring her to a cheerful state.  
  
But something she thought of made her frown.  
  
'Inu-Yasha never called me beautiful, not like I expect him to.. But it's like he ignores me when Miroku talks about Sango and me. I'm not enough to him, all he thinks about is Kikyo. "Kikyo was gorgeous, Kikyo never let her guard down, Kikyo was smart, blah, blah, blah." What makes her so darn special?' Kagome wondered, stopping in the middle of the path, and staring up at the sky again.  
  
'Sure she was all those things, but why is it such a big deal to him?'  
  
{ Because Inu-Yasha loves Kikyo, not you. } An annoying voice nagged in the back of her head.  
  
"And even if I try, she will always be the main piece of his heart." She sadly thought out loud.  
  
'Boy am I getting ahead of myself, or what?' She thought bitterly. ' I've been asking myself why Kikyo gets Inu-Yasha's love. And I swear that's got to be the first sign to insanity.'  
  
As that last sentence ran through her head, a memory, not a tender Kodak one, but a simple and slightly happy one popped up..  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kagome and Sango were surrounded by blossoming flower trees at a lakes edge, which was clear with blue and aqua colors smashed together, rippling every time a flower patted on the surface or a fish swam up to eat. The girls were relaxing in the summer weather, sitting on a large smooth rock, tanning, eating and even diving into the fresh mountain water lake. It was mid-afternoon; Inu-Yasha and Miroku were up in the shaded tall willow trees, dozing off; Shippo was curled up in Kagome's embrace with Sango sitting cross-legged in front of her, listening as Kagome told random fairy- tales.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome with starry eyes; "Heck, I'd wish a 'real' prince would come and whisk me off my feet.. I'd rather have that than 'Hentai' grabbing my ass any day."  
  
The little fox picked up some small sounds in his tiny ears, so he climbed out of Kagome's lap and went to investigate..  
  
"One day, hopefully, your guy will come." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango looked at her then also gave a smile," What about yours?"  
  
Kagome ground her teeth together as she looked at InuYasha who was now currently holding Shippo over the lake edge by the tail, yelling at him to stop waking him up. Even though Inu-Yasha knew Shippo was looking for his Ojisousan that he pocketed earlier, he felt like yelling..*sigh* typical Inu-Yasha.  
  
The cherry blossoms were letting their soft pink petals swirl in the warm breeze, sending a chill run up her spine..  
  
"Mine," Kagome sighed," just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Was she really that stupid? To think that he would ever love her much like, or even more, then Kikyo? He would never love her.. hell, he even blamed her for Kikyo's death a few times! Why get your hopes up high, when they are already tumbling to the ground?  
  
Blinking back her tears, she never noticed the pair of eyes watching her with sorrow from the distance..  
  
. - .  
  
The hot crackling fire blazed in front of him, heating everything that got to close. The deep red flames flickered in a reflection sort of way in Miroku's dark purple eyes, sparkling like a Christmas tree ordainment. The warm tea in his hands kept a bit of warmth to his hands during that season. Sparks and pieces of lit coal ash flew in the air, soaring up to the sky like stars fitting in place, tracing beauty wherever they drifted.  
  
The sound of scurrying feet and tree leafs crunching got his attention. Looking up, he stared at the Hanyou, in his dirty red clothes and a menacing glare piercing Miroku. All doing this with a heaving chest: completely out of breath.  
  
The demon snapped. "What?!"  
  
Blinking in surprise at Inu-Yasha, Miroku gazed for a moment and then took a sip of his homemade tea.  
  
"Kagome left, if you were just looking for her."  
  
Listening sharply, Miroku heard the same pain filled and disappointed sigh escape the half demon's lips slightly. And he smiled mentally, completely aware of his emotions for the girl.  
  
"You know Inu-Yasha-"  
  
Snapping his head up, bunching his silver hair a bit, he growled at Miroku: "What!"  
  
Miroku ignored him;" -your going to hurt that poor girls heart one day, and then she isn't going to come back through that well again."  
  
The Hanyou looked away from him, not wanting to show any feelings for the stupid annoying girl, who never got off his back. Even though he never wanted to admit it, he kinda missed her arguments with him, they made him smile. Maybe because he thought she was cute when pushed to the edge, with her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes...The wind picked up and blew silver hair in front of his face, making him swat it away and look back at Miroku, who was gazing at him furiously.  
  
"Oh, wait-"Miroku snapped, glaring up at his traveling friend. "You already 'did'."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Think about your life without Kagome! You barely last a day before you go shooting into the well and dragging her back out again!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stuttered; "Uh.."  
  
"I still can't believe you yelled at her yesterday, for saving a little girl before she got murdered by that demon. Get use to it Inu-Yasha, she's protective- that's just who she is."  
  
Miroku never showed this way of concern before, it was surprising at how much anger the guy built up inside. Inu-Yasha stared at him for a moment, wondering why his traveling company was acting to protective and aggressive.. and what had it to do with Kagome?  
  
"Point being, Monk?"  
  
"You don't believe it, you want to ignore it, and not imagine it, but we all know how you feel when she's gone. You mope around, knocked down trees with a single swipe of your hand, you snap more than ever... and you mutter her name in your sleep. You got to drop the mask, Inu-Yasha, before it's too late.."  
  
Amber eyes stared at Miroku, not believing why he was yelling at him, not capable of repeating those words in his head, and not able to show his emotions. So unstintingly, he grunted.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked up at the half demon, prepared to say that seventeen letter-word sentence that was repeating over and over in his mind for the past two years, the consequences and everything, but he was going to say it anyway..  
  
"Game over, Inu-Yasha: You love her, and you know it. And now I fear you took it for granted.."  
  
. - .  
  
The pitter-patter of the rain outside pelted the roof softly, tinkling down the windows of the Higurashi home, staining the windows and dripping off the leaves of the God Tree. Puddles of fresh rain filled the dips in the cement on the ground, making mirrors all around you. The red, green, gold, and orange leaves scattered the yard, sticking to the grass like glue from the rain, but it made a messy but gorgeous collage. But alone inside sat Kagome, sitting on her bedroom sill of the window, reading her book she had gotten as a 'welcome back home' gift from her mother.  
  
Flipping a page in the book, which was resting on her knees, her heart fluttered as a small picture of the romantic scene in the hardcover book formed in her mind. 'Why can't I just live in a fairytale? I could be a poor but a beautiful girl, living in the woods, and I would defiantly know that one day a handsome guy would come along and sweep me off my feet..'  
  
Beautiful, mixed and confused emotions on a rainy Sunday: Just wonderful, she thought tightly.  
  
Kagome's big brown luscious eyes flipped on the rain-splattered window, gazing out into the rain, she got lost in her creative thoughts. Exhaling, her hot breath formed fog on the cold window, which she found her fingering a moment later. Tracing a heart on the window, and pushing away the fog on the inside of the heart, she tore her gaze at the large tree in the yard.. which was mirrored from the puddles of rain beneath it.  
  
A scary and yet powerful scowl whipped across her face like lightening.. It was his fault; it had to be his fault why she didn't have a fairytale ending. Bastard. But, she couldn't keep that frown on her face.. kami, the guy seemed to always slip into her mind as protective and caring.. even if he didn't want to show it. As you guessed it, the rain seemed to be ending her 'ranting' and started on melting her heart for him.  
  
Sure he was rude, obnoxious, impatient, and all those other things, but he still had a heart. Come on, he wouldn't save her for nothing-  
  
She was a shard detector.. She was just the shard detector!  
  
The abuse of him using her was her pain. He only saved her because she found the shard pieces, and he needed her until every single piece was found..  
  
But.  
  
Yes, but, every time she almost died, he cried out in anger.. pain from loosing the only miko? Or the loose of someone close to his heart.. someone special. Like the poison claw, the battle with the Thunder Brothers, the fights with Sesshoumaru.. oh kami, she realized, he 'cared'. 'This weather is messing with my mind ', she thought, scrubbing her temples, trying to concentrate on something else.  
  
Mind.  
  
And then it hit her like a heavy pile of bricks.. He never minded.. he never minded that her smell was enchanting and toxic, her back-pack was always filled with ramen for him, her head resting on his shoulder when she was tired, protecting her from danger every time his heart jumped from the sound of the wind, getting her something from the forest, using her advice sometimes, her smiling when he was angry, her hand brushing against his when they were walking, her sitting him when he laughed at her for doing something stupid, her addictive laugh, her touching his velvety ears, her getting worried if he was heading out to battle, her tantrums that made him grin, her asking to rest on walks, her beautiful but ordinary personality, her soft and gentle touch, her cleaning his cuts, her singing or humming when she got bored, her worried tone when he was injured, her being like a mother to poor Shippo, her strength, her power, her breaking through, her having some fun, her conversations about things from the future, her speaking what was on her mind, her using him when she cried on his shoulder.. which he usually ended up liking her body against his..well, that's what she heard him whisper anyway when he thought she was asleep.  
  
He didn't mind.  
  
Kagome stared out into space, boring holes into the window she was looking out at. For some reason, it looked as if she was looking outside for someone: someone to just pop up and make her smile. A small, but noticeable blush fled to her cheeks: a smile growing on her rosy colored lips. Her hands, which were holding the book up close to her heart, slowly released and placed the book face down on her thighs.  
  
And just as a relaxing and tempting shiver ran up her bare legs and arms, a soft knock came on her door: Her mother.  
  
"Kagome, dear, I'm going to pick your brother up from school right now. If we don't come home in time from the grocery store, help yourself to a small dinner snack, sweetie." There was a soft tinkle, which sounded like her mother dropping her keys while she talked. But just a few seconds later, she could hear her mother walking down the stairs while humming happily to herself.  
  
Kagome shook her head with a smile; her mother was a bit sugary, but caring and understanding, and that's what she loved about her mother.  
  
'It's Sunday..' she thought a bit miserably, ' and nothing exciting happens on Sunday's.'  
  
Resting her head lightly against the cold window, she looked sideways outside into the pouring rain where her mother hopped in the car and drove off. She closed her eyes as the slow and melody-like rain pattering filled her mind.. making her picture a bright pair of golden Amber eyes. Those eyes would always sparkle, and she constantly would gaze at them when he wasn't aware of it; she could never get enough of their piercing sunset colors. Another delightful shiver ran up her back, making a smile grow on her face.  
  
Kagome couldn't understand it, she was fond of all the seasons, but the weather of rain made her relax. It had to be with the soft padding sound it made, the dew it planted on her mothers flowers in the morning, the wonderful smell and feel it gave when it hit her skin, yes, that had to be it.. or maybe when she watched it falling a small harp sounded wonderfully in her ears.  
  
No matter what it was, she knew it was really soothing.  
  
Just like Inu-Yasha.  
  
She flushed a bright pink and cursed herself under her breath, for thinking about him.  
  
A telephone rang downstairs as Kagome cussed, and just got louder as she tried to ignore it, not in the mood to answer it without snapping. The Miko grinded her teeth together, replacing the annoying ring with the soft rain pattering on the house windows. Groaning, she dragged her body off the sill, and over to her bed where her black and white panda slippers sat. Picking them up and slipping them on, she quietly wished the phone would choke and die on its own ring.  
  
A yawn escaped her lips as she grudgingly marched down the stairs and into the kitchen, slightly slamming the door open on her way. And there it sat, she agreed bitterly, the damned phone she was about to answer. But the phone sat peacefully on the counter, ringing its heart out.  
  
Kagome slapped her hand on the black cordless phone, pressing a neon green light button and then forcing, "Mushi, mushi " out.  
  
There was a little thump in the background and then a childish but sweet voice rang out, "Hey Kagome, it's me, Eri."  
  
The Miko tried her best to not groan out.. she knew what was going to come out of Eri's mouth any second-  
  
"Talked to Hojo lately?"  
  
-now.  
  
"No," Responded Kagome, a tired and long strain in her voice. "I just got, got, back I mean, from the doctors; they said I'm able to go to school for the week, they want to see how I, uh, react, my rash I mean, around people- "  
  
"Oh, didn't that happen two weeks ago? I swear your Grandpa told me that-"  
  
"Yeah, it just appeared again." She finished lamely, mentally slapping her face.  
  
Eri was talking wildly, about Hojo it seemed, but Kagome slowly lowered the volume on the phone. Nodding her head and saying "yes" and "nope" to the phone, she felt a bit of annoyance.  
  
Then something happened that startled her, causing her to drop the phone on the counter and shriek out in surprise.  
  
She felt a pair of arms circle her waist, drawing her back..  
  
Twirling around furiously, she noticed the quiet kitchen, nothing out of order and no sounds coming from outside the door, except for the beeping phone on the floor. Shaky feelings touched her arms, but she ignored it as she lowered herself onto her knees, picking up the phone. Hand slowly slipping around the smooth black object, with something lightly brushing her hair onto her right shoulder.. leaving hot but desirable patterns of numbness on her bare shoulder.  
  
The girl swallowed hard, trying to keep down her trembling voice..  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
She looked around her as she stood back up, not getting an answer from the sudden touches. A small draft hit her legs and she shivered from the sudden cold breeze, and scratched her leg with her foot. Then something hit her, making her struggle to stand up, but swayed her on her feet. Kagome spun around again, her bright eyes darting across the kitchen.  
  
A warm voice whispered by her ear, making tingles race all over her body. The texture of warm hands weighed down her shoulder, making her breath turn into small gasps. Something, oh so soft, and so light, ran down her shoulder, her collar, and then up to her ear, tingling her body happily.  
  
"Come outside.."  
  
The Miko swallowed as the hot voice lingered in her ear- she felt the soft sensation on her neck again.  
  
Fluttering her eyes closed, she could hear the heart beat of another, not to far from here.  
  
"Come outside." It whispered again.  
  
And almost like leading her to the door, like a heavy wind, she grabbed her keys and strangely not bothering to put on her worn out runners. Creaking the door slowly open, it stopped at an inch. Kagome stared blankly at her hand on the door knob, wondering if she should really leave the house.. but what was that strong and spirit forcing her? Deciding to go with a small gut feeling, she opened the door again, but stopped once again with the door half open.. what was stopping her?  
  
Wondering lightly if a demon had somehow followed her, or, maybe, just maybe, Inu-Yasha had came to apologize about the last weeks incident.. Pushing herself forward, she quickly opened the door before she hesitated again, and then spun around on the house steps. It even looked more beautiful from outside..  
  
The God Tree itself looked like a painting done in wonderful watercolors, the small fence surrounding it, protecting it from harm. The cracked cement was a dark gray, from the light rain, and showed crushed or flattened leaves still holding onto their color. Looking to her left, away from the well, she saw her mother's new garden, filled with all sorts of Japanese flowers and shrubs. It seemed that everything she gazed at fondly, had its own unique beauty. From the house windows to the gates..  
  
Turning around, to investigate her true being of standing outside, something caught her eye. Something half limping and shivering, making her silently gasp..  
  
Sure enough, as she thought, a sad and slightly happy Hanyou stood in the mud, in a drenched red 'fire rat' suit and a shallow smile on his face. His silver hair was soaked and clung onto his cheeks protectively, framing the face like a mist. But most of all, his eyes stood out, making Kagome struggle to not look into their murky depths of honey. The half demon's beige long-sleeve under shirt was absorbed with warm rain, and it stuck to his chest, showing his never-seen toned top body half.  
  
The emotion on his face was breaking her heart.. Feeling like her heart was wet and he was ringing it out the water, or in her case, her life and blood. Heartbreak was taking over, making tight balls in her stomach, then crunched and went all the way down to her toes, making her lightly wince.  
  
Kagome stood stunned, why was he here, and what was he doing, he could get sick for kami's sake!  
  
Then something so normal, but strange happened. Inu-Yasha gazed at her, secretly wondering and deciding to leave, since she was looking a bit angry and upset with him.. Pivoting on the spot, making him wince as his feet sharply dug onto some small and prickly rocks. Eyes harshly tingled with never-known tears.  
  
But her eyes shined with tears, as well..  
  
-If there were no words, no way to speak: I would still hear you.-  
  
What was she feeling? Kagome didn't understand, she felt so..so.. alive. But watching him her feet suddenly lurched, making her slowly trudge.. walk.. jog.. and then break into a run... The Hanyou heard quick movements, making him wonder if she was returning into the house, angry with him. Silently waiting for the loud slam to happen, he hurried his pace a bit, wincing all the while. But turning around questioningly, he was surprised to feel Kagome launch herself into his arms and grip his wet shirt.  
  
"Please, don't leave." She whispered, mumbling her words into his chest.  
  
Startled a bit by her sudden actions and his limp arms, which were at his side, slowly rose and fastened them around her small figure. With the rain pouring down on them both, they didn't seem to notice the position they were in, and they weren't complaining if they noticed it for a quick second either. Gulping, he, Inu-Yasha found it hard to say three simple words. He had yelled at her, fought in battles, swore, tried to kill his brother numerous times, saved her from danger, and everything.. but he couldn't say something so simple, and so, well, true...he knew it now, talking with the Monk and a slumbering Sango.  
  
Opening his mouth with a shaky and warm feeling shooting up his arms- was she crying?  
  
His Kagome was gripping his shirt tighter, and she had successfully buried her face in his chest, making his heart flutter and drop into his stomach. Holding back his 'manly purrs', he felt and smelled hot and salty tears, which were staining his shirt. Pushing up her head gently and curling a finger under her chin, she looked up at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, non-stop as she blinked a couple of times, trying to furiously clear them; she felt like wimp, and she didn't like feeling like that in front of him..he was strong.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at this girl, with warm rain pouring down on her, her puffy eyes surrounded with tears, and a grim expression on her face.  
  
How could she be so beautiful?  
  
She just amazed him..  
  
Then, without a thought, or a choice, his instincts drove him down.. His face closed down onto hers, and slowly, but hesitatingly, he licked the tears running down her gorgeous face, making her eyes close and a smile appear on her gentle features. Licking his salty lips, he picked up his head and gazed down at her, his Kagome..  
  
Those hauntingly pretty brown eyes slowly faced him, making his legs freeze and his jaw almost drop.  
  
Kami, how blind was he really?  
  
"What are you doing here, Inu-Yasha?" She asked softly, struggling to move a wet piece of black hair from her rouge lips. Which only made him gaze at them with a sensation growing in his stomach, something that felt like he was nervous, but was pleasant.. His lifted his hand up and gently brushed the hair strands away from her mouth and onto her cherry cheeks, that were blushing and growing hotter as he never took his eyes off her.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt something pinch his chest, but he didn't jump from the surprise. But, he still touched the sore spot with the free hand that was limply at his side. Feeling nothing there, but another nervous/addictive flutter in his stomach. This time, he understood why that 'pinch' contacted his body..  
  
Golden eyes looked up at Kagome again, making her heart pound like thunder. He opened his mouth slowly, but nothing came out. Rain running down his strong but gorgeous face and clinging onto his chin, he moved his Adam's apple and spoke to her, possibly the sweetest words she had yet heard from his lips...  
  
"I missed you.." He breathed.  
  
And he did something drastic, but it was filled with addiction, fear, and warmth... her kissed her.  
  
His hand slowly tickled the back of her neck; he slightly pulled her forwards and then placed his lips on hers, almost like a puzzle. It was something he never really experienced, forcefully kissing the girl you fought, and loved with. But he certainly liked it. And before he could think she didn't want to kiss him back, a small and heated texture floated over his lips, making him shiver with lust. Her lips were slipping silently over his, making them burn with her every touch. They both could feel it, the heat and desire, the heat of the quick and startling passion and the desire of two long years..  
  
The Miko's clothes were damp and dripping while sticking onto her skin like glue, but showing her every curve. Inu- Yasha knew what she looked like at that moment, even with his eyes closed as he peacefully licked her lips, with her pressing against him and everything, he practically molded her into a memory sketch. Her lips pressed harder again, like she was trying to touch every inch of his skin, and even her hands loosely wrapped around his neck showed it.  
  
Traveling his hands down to her hips, he pressed them with his hands and brought her closer to his chest. Pulling herself closer, she started to feel the waves from him. The sweet, sweet, torture of his kisses slowed her mind, brought up her pulse, trailed hot sensations down to her hips, and caught her breath between his lips. 'This has the be illegal', she thought hopelessly, 'I can hardly speak.. he just, just, takes my breath away.'  
  
The half Demon seemed to be going along the same lines, but he snapped at them instead, and focused on how she made his lips burn with flavor. Kagome soon found her left hand cupping his cheek gently, leaving a part of her body vulnerable. But he noticed. As soon as the kisses stopped, she threw her head back instantly. Opening the side of her wet see-through shirt on her shoulder, he placed his hungry kisses in patterns. Nipping gently, her heard soft moans escape her lips, making his ears turn down in pleasure.  
  
Kagome knew he could feel her heart racing as he traced hot butterfly kisses down her neck, touching her heaving chest with his hands as well. The blood raced up to her cheeks, as he slowly cut the first done-up button on her shirt, with a claw. The girl's legs started to get wobbly as he lowered his lips to the side of his lover's neck.  
  
Trying to focus on her breathing and the places where he kissed her hungrily, Kagome noticed him stop for a quick second and mutter something, his hot breath beating on her skin. Even though she wasn't a Hanyou..yet.. she heard the pair of words that she had dreamed of, and waited so long to hear..  
  
"I love you, my Kagome."  
  
And she replied truefully back, the words plaguing her mind since she had first laid her additive brown eyes on him.. and the most real and melting words at that.  
  
"I love you, Inu- Yasha, I love you so much.."  
  
- . -  
  
"What's that?" Sota asked, leaning closer to the window in the van, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the two people out in the rain.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi only smiled as she turned the keys and turned off the engine, along with the bright yellow lights. The small sounds of the fall rain hit the car roof only sounded in her ears, as she watched them with a smile staying brightly on her aged lips. Even now, as she thought, she knew that probably on a cloud high above her sat her first and last true love. 'Kagome's father would be proud, that she found love staring at her all along', the woman thought even more happily.  
  
"Momma, you didn't answer me: who is that?"  
  
From the corner of her eyes, the freshest tears started to form, but she didn't release them .. her son would worry if she was upset..  
  
Smiling as something warm slid down her left cheek, she whispered something that sounded like; "It's something beautiful."  
  
. .Fin. .  
  
Thanks you reading,  
  
Asereje~ 


End file.
